gayyafandomcom-20200213-history
Masterlist: Transgender
Masterlist of books featuring transgender characters. Books are organized alphabetically by first letter of the author's last name. A * Choir Boy by Charlie Anders B * I am J by Chris Beam * Nevada by Imogen Binnie * The Coldest Girl in Coldtown by Holly Black * Love in the Time of Global Warming by Francesca Lia Block * The Island of Excess Love by Francesca Lia Block (Love In the Time of Global Warming #2) * Hello Cruel World: 101 Alternatives to Suicide for Teens, Freaks and Other Outlaws by Kate Bornstein * My New Gender Workbook by Kate Bornstein * Beauty Queens by Libba Bray * Alex as Well by Alyssa Brugman C * Freakboy by Kristin Elizabeth Clark * Beautiful Music for Ugly Children by Kirstin Cronn-Mills * One in Every Crowd by Ivan Coyote D Happy Families by Tanita S. Davis E * f2M: The Boy Within by Hazel Edwards and Ryan Kennedy F There are no books on the list by authors whose names start with F. Help us out by adding some! G * Being Emily by Rachel Gold * Just Girls by Rachel Gold H * When We Wake by Karen Healey * While We Run by Karen Healey I There are no books on the list by authors whose names start with I. Help us out by adding some! J There are no books on the list by authors whose names start with J. Help us out by adding some! K * Almost Perfect by Brian Katcher * f2M: The Boy Within by Hazel Edwards and Ryan Kennedy L * Two Boys Kissing by David Levithan * The Full Spectrum: A New Generation of Writing About Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual, Transgender, Questioning, and Other Identities edited by David Levithan and Billy Merrell * Kicked Out edited by Sassafras Lowrey * Roving Pack by Sassafras Lowrey M There are no books on the list by authors whose names start with M. Help us out by adding some! N There are no books on the list by authors whose names start with N. Help us out by adding some! O * Maxine Wore Black by Nora Olsen P * Luna by Julie Anne Peters * Bloodhound by Tamora Pierce * Gracefully Grayson by Amy Polonsky Q There are no books on the list by authors whose names start with Q. Help us out by adding some! R There are no books on the list by authors whose names start with R. Help us out by adding some! S * Revolutionary Voices: A Multicultural Queer Youth Anthology edited by Amy Sonnie * First Spring Grass Fire by Rae Spoon T There are no books on the list by authors whose names start with T. Help us out by adding some! U There are no books on the list by authors whose names start with U. Help us out by adding some! V There are no books on the list by authors whose names start with V. Help us out by adding some! W * Parrotfish by Ellen Wittlinger X There are no books on the list by authors whose names start with X. Help us out by adding some! Y There are no books on the list by authors whose names start with Y. Help us out by adding some! Z There are no books on the list by authors whose names start with Z. Help us out by adding some! Category:Masterlist